This invention relates to a cap for a chimney or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a chimney cap which is adjustable for mounting on chimneys of varying sizes and which can firmly grip a chimney.
Chimney caps of which applicants are aware are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 878,811, 926,772, 2,563,710, 2,805,616, 2,976,796 and 4,334,460.
A substantial majority of the chimneys in the U.S. have flues with tile linings of nominally standard sizes, which are of square, rectangular or round cross-section configuration. The smaller and larger cross-section dimensions of the rectangular cross-section tiles respectively correspond to the cross-section dimensions of a nominally small size square tile and a nominally large size square tile, and also correspond to some of the round cross-section flue lining tile diameters as well. While the flue lining tiles are of substantially standard cross sections; that is, may vary 1/2" or so from the nominal dimensions, the external dimensions of the chimneys vary considerably more.
Also, there has been a trend of change in the marketing of chimney caps in that many of them are now sold through home improvement center type sales outlets and, for the most part, those are installed by home owners themselves. Packaged merchandise in such outlets, chimney caps included, is exposed on shelves or in other manners on the sales floor for selection and pickup by the buyer. Where multiple sizes are required to meet the demands of the trade, correspondingly greater shelf or other display space is needed to display merchandise which meets the trade demands as to size. Chimney caps are relatively bulky and, as a chimney cap of the present invention can be suitable for capping more chimneys, the present invention permits the stocking of one or, at the most, two sizes of caps rather than the many previously needed to meet the trade needs.
Further, the loss of parts presents a substantial problem, particularly where customers can examine the merchandise before purchasing and purchase single units so, unlike a tradesman who installs numerous such devices, they do not have a stock of spare parts to replace any that are lost. The home improvement center type operation similarly carries packaged units as opposed to single parts, so the loss of parts presents problems from several quarters.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a chimney cap which is adjustable to cooperate with a variety of sizes of chimney flue linings for mounting purposes and which can be completely assembled at the time of manufacture so that the parts are permanently assembled. This provides assurance against loss of parts and better, more durable assemblies through use of techniques, such as welding, not normally available for use by the do-it-yourself home owner. Further, the fact that a part is missing is more apparent from inspection of the assembled cap than from inspection of a collection of unassembled parts, the single ones of which are usually either in a transparent or opaque bag along with papers bearing instructions.
An object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap which rests on the top of a chimney and which includes anchor members that can fit inside of and engage inner walls of chimney liners of different widths.